


A love like no other

by MycroftHolmes



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Cutesie lil stories, Everyone is just a cinnamon roll, I'm a very angsty writer and I apologise in advance, M/M, These stories are unreleated unless said otherwise, i cry writing these just so you know that you aren't the only ones in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftHolmes/pseuds/MycroftHolmes
Summary: A collection of short stories about Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton because I love them





	1. My love, take your time

Saturdays were sleep in days, and it was that very fact that made Thomas Jefferson wonder why the ever loving fuck he was being awoken by an alarm at six in the fucking morning. Groaning sleepily, Thomas swung his arm over to the bedside table and clawed around for the stupid alarm clock and practically threw it at the wall once he found it, causing it to stop ringing, much to his relief. Just as Thomas cuddled further into the warmth and comfort of his bed, he felt a soft pair of lips at his shoulder which trailed softly up his neck. Thomas smirked to himself and turned his body around to face Alexander Hamilton, who looked pissed pleased with himself, and wrapped his arms around him, pulling the sheets up their bodies further and burying his head into Alexander's hair. Thomas was almost successful in falling back asleep when Alexander started to whisper to him.

"You have a meeting with President Washington today," He said, causing Thomas to let out a pitiful groan as he remembered the meeting that was supposed to take place in only a few hours. "You need to get up."

"I don't want to." Thomas mumbled, his southern accent thick due to having just woken up, curling himself further around Alexander and trying so desperately to fall back asleep and into his wonderful dream which, for the record, didn't include being woken up at stupid o'clock in the morning, but in fact included spending his whole day in bed, resting and cuddling with Alexander.

"You have to. It's an important meeting." Although Alexander was trying to convince Thomas to get up, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around his waist and hug him close, their legs tangling together as he did so.

Thomas smiled to himself and kissed the top of Alexander's head softly, his lips lingering for a few seconds until he pulled away, running his fingers through Alexander's dark hair and massaging his scalp gently.

"You're not very convincing." He said quietly, resting his head on top of Alexander's.

"I know I'm not, but at least you can't blame me for not trying to get you up when Washington bollocks you for being late."

Thomas laughed, tilting Alexander's sleepy face up to press a kiss to his lips, and although the man was beyond tired, the kiss gave him a sudden burst of adrenaline and Thomas soon deepened it, much to Alexander's delight.

It was times like these where Thomas wondered how on earth he had gotten into such a situation as this; kissing Alexander Hamilton senseless as they cuddled in their bed. But he wouldn't change it for the world. The two had met a few years ago and it was safe to say that the first impressions weren't spectacular, and neither were the first months of knowing each other, but then something... changed. Thomas and Alexander started to get along and not a year later, they were dating, and then, not long afterwards, they were married. Thomas never thought that he would get married as he didn't think is was important, but when he started his relationship with Alexander, he knew that he wanted to belong to him forever, and he was absolutely over the moon when Alexander thought the same.

When Thomas pulled away from the slow kiss, he briefly rubbed their noses together and repeatedly kissed his cheek, breathing in his scent as he gazed at the man in his arms. Everything about him was gorgeous, and Thomas loved him endlessly.

"Come on, we need to get up." The Virginian whispered, untangling himself from Alexander, causing him to whine and try and grab for him again. Thomas laughed to himself and swung the bedsheets off himself before standing and stretching. When he heard Alexander sigh, he turned around and saw him gazing up at him with those big beautiful, chocolate eyes that always managed to make him weak at the knees.

"Up you get."

"I'm enjoying the view." Alexander smirked, his eyes roaming over his husbands naked and muscular chest.

"You can enjoy the view from even closer if you come here."

Alexander grumbled before climbing out of the warm bed and walking over to Thomas, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his chest, breathing deeply. He lightly kissed the spot just below Thomas's jaw.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, darlin'." Thomas said back with a smile, kissing his forehead and letting his lips linger as he wondered how on earth he got so lucky.

After eventually getting ready, Thomas walked out the door to go to his meeting, but not before kissing Alexander goodbye, and was currently driving down the motorway, humming to a tune on the radio whilst drumming the beat into his steering wheel with his finger. Thomas knew that he was going to be late the moment he left the house as Alexander had almost managed to get him into bed again. Thomas smirked at the thought. He loved his husband more than anything, but he could be very stubborn at times.

The meeting didn't last very long, and it made Thomas wonder why on earth he had even bothered to get up in the first place, like he did most days. Washington had given him a file of paperwork to fill out and complete by the end of the month, which would require overtime in work on some days - not that he wasn't used to it of course - but it would mean that he couldn't see Alexander as much during the day since he also worked rather far away from home and didn't finish until the evening. Thomas sighed at the thought as he climbed back into his car, throwing his briefcase onto the passenger seat and resting his forehead against the sterling wheel. It was going to be a long month.

But his thoughts soon wavered from work on his way back home in a matter of seconds. Thomas was driving across the motorway again when he looked up and noticed a car on the wrong side of the road speeding towards him. Thomas tried so desperately to swerve out the way, but he noticed the car too late and they collided head on. Thomas was thrown forward, smashing his head against the window as a large piece of metal Impaled his stomach. He cried out as he fell back against his chair, causing his newly broken bones to twist awkwardly. With blood pouring from his abdomen and his bones crushing beneath the pressure of the broken parts of the car, he let out a choked sob, his vision blurring until he couldn't see anything but the distant flickering of fire coming from the hood of his car.

Thomas sat for a minute, his ears ringing as pain pierced through every nerve he had in his body, hardly registering the shouts from people outside as he shakily reached into his pocket for his phone. Once he successfully pulled it out, he immediately unlocked it through unfocused eyes and called Alexander. There was no time for an ambulance. The car would blow before they even reached he motorway.

Weakly holding the phone up to his ear, Thomas prayed to every God he could think of to have Alexander answer. He needed to speak to him. He needed to hear his voice one last time. The phone rang a number of times, Thomas's heart shattering with each passing second until the phone was picked up.

"Hello, love." Alexander's cheery voice came through, almost making Thomas sob into the phone, but he managed to hold it back as a light smile spread itself along his lips.

"Hello, darlin'. How are you?" Thomas was aware at how faint his voice was, along with how faint his mind was starting to get.

"I'm good, just pissed off at work. I swear to God, I'm going to roundhouse kick Aaron Burr in the face."

Thomas laughed tearfully. Alexander was always talking about just how much Aaron ticked him off, and it always brought Thomas immense amusement.

"Please do, I'm sure it will teach him a lesson."

"I bloody well hope so." Thomas looked up at the hood of his car. The fire had started to grow and now he was inhaling a dangerous amount of smoke along with loosing a terrible amount of blood from the metal that still impaled him.

"Listen, I don't have much time to speak," he started, tears pouring down his cheeks as he spoke and trembled. "But I just wanted you to know that I love you. I love you so much, Alexander. So much."

"I love you more." Alexander said quietly, his voice full of love and adoration. Thomas smiled to himself, his eyes starting to flutter.

"I love you most." As Thomas's consciousness started to waver, he pressed a kiss to his phone screen which displayed a picture of him and Alexander on their wedding day, kissing at the alter with their arms wrapped around each other. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay, sweetheart. Goodbye." Alexander said softly, the smile evident in his tone.

"Goodbye, darlin'..."

As the phone rang off, Thomas stared at the screen before letting a sob fly from his mouth and echo around he broken vehicle.

"My love, take your time... and I'll see you on the other side." He whispered, closing his eyes as he let the beautiful memories that he and Alexander had shared together slowly cause him to drift away just before the car blew into pieces, along with Alexander Hamilton's heart the moment he found out.

"I love you," he had whispered over and over up to the sky, tears spilling down his cheeks and broken sobs tearing from his throat. "I'll see you on the other side, my love." 


	2. Reunited

Alexander Hamilton stood eagerly at the waiting bay in the airport, almost bouncing on his feet as he tried to look over a number of taller people who stood in front of him, also searching for their loved ones. Alexander soon stood on a spare chair so he could get a better view over everyone else. In his hands, he held a single red rose, one that he had grown himself in the year that his lover had been gone for. Alexander also wore an ecstatic smile on his face, his big brown eyes lit up in excitement and eagerness as he waited.

For a whole year he had waited for this very moment; the day that Thomas would come back home to him. The day he could finally embrace him, kiss him and love him again. It had been hard not being able to see him on a day to day basis, to not wake up in his comforting arms every morning, and to not kiss and cuddle when Alexander was feeling down. Of course, Thomas did FaceTime him every few days to see how he was, and every time he did Alexander couldn't help but tear up when the call ended. All he wanted was to have Thomas with him.

Alexander could have cried when people started to pour out of the gateway from the plane, rushing towards their families and embracing them warmly. Alexander strained to see his lover, and as soon he caught a glimpse of Thomas's wild, curly hair, he sobbed and let tears flow down his cheeks as he jumped down from the chair, pushing past everyone in his way to get to Thomas, who soon came more clearly into view.

Thomas had never looked more perfect. His perfect brown eyes lit up as soon as he locked eyes with Alexander, and his beautiful smile spread across his lips, wide than he had ever seen it. Thomas stopped where he was and dropped his shoulder bag to the floor, opening his arms and beckoning to Alexander. As soon as he did, Alexander ran towards him, a hand over his mouth, jumping into his welcoming arms and almost causing Thomas to fall over with the force of the impact. Immediately, Thomas wrapped his arms around Alexander, holding him closer than he ever had, whispering soothing words into his ear Alexander cried.

"Oh, my darlin', I'm here now." Thomas said quietly, kissing his forehead a number of times with tears gathering in his own eyes. "I'm here."

Tilting his head up, Alexander gave his lover a watery smile, reaching a hand up to his face to caress his cheek, gazing lovingly into his eyes. Thomas sighed happily, leaning into Alexander's hand and nuzzling it lightly. He then leant down and pressed their lips together so softly and tenderly that Alexander melted, wrapping both of his arms around Thomas's neck and standing on his toes to reach him properly. Thomas smiled against his lips, burying one of his hands into his lovers hair, massaging his scalp gently as their tongues started to caress one another, like the most perfect dance imaginable.

Alexander felt as though he was flying; he had never felt more in love than he did in that moment. The sensation of Thomas's lips against his own caused him to almost cry due to the overwhelming emotions that shot through him at the speed of lightning, lighting a passionate fire to every nerve in his body. Alexander could have drowned in the feeling of Thomas's body pressed against his own and their lips caressing each other with the love and tenderness that Alexander had missed so much. Playing with the curls on the back of his neck, Alexander sighed into his mouth, laughing with glee when Thomas picked him up from the floor and spun him around, reluctantly pulling their lips away from each other's and burying his head into Thomas's shoulder, wrapping his legs around his waist tightly as Thomas laughed.

"I missed you," he whispered, kissing him over and over again. "Dear God, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Alexander said, resting their foreheads against each other's and running a hand through his curls. With his other hand, he placed the red rose in Thomas's hair, grinning as he did so.

"What did you just put in my hair?" Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow whilst staring into Alexander's amused eyes.

"A rose." He smiled.

"Does it look good?"

Alexander pulled his forehead away from Thomas's before laughing, his features lighting up.

"It looks ridiculous."

"I make it work." Thomas said sassily, throwing his hair back with a smug look. Alexander chuckled, letting a few stray tears drip slowly down his cheek, which Thomas gently wiped away, his thumb stroking his wet skin, though, he didn't seem to care.

"I love you." Alexander said softly, smiling lovingly at Thomas.

"I love you too, darlin'." The Virginian grinned before bringing their lips together again in a gentle kiss, one that Alexander would never tire of receiving. 


	3. A changed life - part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one to the two or three chapter story ^-^

It had been a long week for Alexander and all he currently wanted was to fall into his bed and cuddle with his husband all night and share gentle kisses. That was all he wanted.

Well...

He did want something else too.

"Sweetheart?" Alexander whispered into Thomas's chest, curling into him further and wrapping his arms around his waist and Thomas played with his loose hair, running his fingers softly through the silky strands.

"Yes, darlin'?" Thomas asked, lost in the beauty of the man who lay beside him, kissing the top of his head and not really hearing what Alexander said as he spoke. But he couldn't help it. Every day that went by was a blessing for Thomas, as he had the most gorgeous man as his husband. He loved everything about his lover, from his large, sparkly, chocolate coloured eyes to the patch of freckles on his shoulder blades which resembled the shape of a bird. Well, to Thomas anyways.

From the moment they met, Thomas knew that Alexander was the most perfect man he had ever met and he instantly fell in love with each and every aspect of him; his loud mouth, his intelligence, his beautiful smile, his contagious laugh, his large eyes, his adorable pouty face he pulls when Thomas isn't paying attention to him. Alexander truly was an angel, and so Thomas couldn't help if he got distracted by him from time to time.

"Sorry, what was that?" Thomas asked, realising he had missed what Alexander had said. The man lifted his head from his chest with cute little pout on his rosy lips, which always made Thomas grin.

"You weren't listening again." Alexander huffed in what he thought was an irritable way. Thomas thought it was adorable.

"I am sorry, my love. Forgive me?" He nuzzled his nose into Alexander's cheek, kissing the skin repeatedly until he chuckled as he heard his lover laugh and punch him playfully on the arm.

"Fine, you are forgiven." Alexander smirked, pressing his lips to Thomas's in a slow and gentle kiss. When they pulled away, albeit reluctantly, they rested their foreheads against each other's and looked into each other's eyes. "Thomas?"

"Yes?" He breathed, pecking Alexander's nose.

"I want a baby."

Thomas's eyes widened as he pulled away a few inches.

"A-a what?"

"You don't...?" Alexander evidently grew worried at Thomas's response, his own eyes growing with panic and his facial expression dropping to one that broke Thomas's heart.

"Oh, darlin'," His lover whispered with a small smile, caressing Alexander's cheek with his thumb as tenderly as he could. "Of course I want a baby. Of course I do."

"Really?" Alexander's face instantly lit up to a mixture of both shock and excitement.

"Yes, really," Thomas grinned, chuckling, pulling his lover closer so he could kiss him again, briefly. "But how could we-"

"We could adopt." Alexander said immediately, reaching up to brush Thomas's curls from his face with a loving hand. "I know what is like to be an orphan, and I know how difficult it is to live without parents. We could change a child's life, Thomas." He whispered, his eyes tearing up as he stared into Thomas's, which gazed adoringly into his own.

"We're going to have a baby." Thomas grinned with a light laugh.

"Yes," Alexander whispered, a single tear rolling down his face. "Yes we are."


	4. A changed life - part 2

It had been eleven months since the conversation Thomas and Alexander had had about adopting a child, and they had thought long and hard over what they wanted to do. Eventually, after a month of constantly talking about the topic at hand, the two husbands had decided to find a donor.

Thomas and Alexander both searched long and hard to find a suitable donor for their child, and had visited a number of people until they found a perfect lady whom they quickly befriended. Throughout the nine months, the three met up for weekly coffees, talking about names and what gender they wanted the baby to be. Both Thomas and Alexander had said that they didn't mind what gender the baby was in the slightest, for they would love the young one unconditionally, no matter the sex. They were absolutely overjoyed when they found out that they would be having a baby girl.

Over the next passing months, Thomas and Alexander had renovated a spare room in their house into a light pink and grey room, with dark wooden furniture. It had obviously been Thomas who had designed the room, as everything was perfectly matched to the rest of the room, not a single item out of place. Alexander had also contributed to the decoration by hanging music sheets on the wall that had been framed in the same wood as all of the other furniture had been crafted with. Obviously.

However, despite the stress of buying everything for their baby girl, the most difficult decision was the name. They had read every name book they could find, trying to come up with the most perfect name they could. Thomas had been particularly fond of the name Emma, and Alexander had fallen in love with the name Meredith, and so they put the two together and named their daughter Emma Meredith Hamilton-Jefferson. It was a mouthful, but it was beautiful non the less.

Alexander and Jefferson had been waiting nine months for their daughter until one faithful day in the middle of the night.

Thomas was cuddling peacefully with Alexander, sleeping, when the violent sound of his phone ringing ruined the silence and woke the two men up. With a groan, Thomas lazily reached for his phone on the bedside cabinet, successfully finding it and lifting it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes as Alexander tried to snuggle further into his chest. Thomas was listening idly for a minute, but he suddenly shot up, eyes wide, causing Alexander to yelp. "It's time?" Thomas shouted, scrambling out of bed and excitedly babbling for a few more seconds before he hung up.

Alexander looked at Thomas for an explanation, only to see that his husband was wearing one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen.

"Alexander! It's time! Labour has started!"

And that was all it took for Alexander to shoot out of bed and into the car.

Only about twenty minutes later they arrived at the hospital and immediately ran to the room where their daughter was currently being born after being told where to go. Alexander and Thomas came to a sudden stop outside the door, heaving a few deep breaths before looking at each other with a loving glance. Alexander took Thomas's hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked quietly, reaching up to kiss his beloved husband softly. Thomas grinned against his lips and pulled away after a small while, kissing his cheek and looking towards the door.

"As long as I am with you, I am ready for anything." Thomas replied with a smile.

"Then lets go and bring our daughter into the world." Alexander said and pushed the door open.

Emma Meredith Hamilton-Jefferson was born only hours later perfectly healthy and well, much to her parents relief. The moment she had been passed over to Thomas and Alexander, they began to cry tears of absolute joy, gazing down lovingly at their baby girl.

Emma beautiful rosy cheeks with the most adorable button nose and cupid bow shaped lips, which were already stretched into a small smile. Black, curly hair stuck to the top of her head, which had obviously been inherited by Thomas. However, despite how small and cute the little girl was, the most gorgeous thing about her was her eyes; large, crystal blue eyes that were framed by king eyelashes which fluttered open and closed while she rested in Jefferson's arms, with Alexander stroking her cheek gently with his head resting on his husbands shoulder.

"She's perfect." Thomas whispered, averting his gaze from his daughter to look at Alexander, who's eyes were still filled with tears.

"She is," he agreed with a small laugh. "I love you."

"I love you too, my love." Thomas smiled, pressing their lips together in a soft and slow kiss, one that Alexander happily reciprocated.

"And we love you. More than you can ever imagine, little one." Alexander said to Emma, who slept peacefully, caressing their daughters cheek.

Their lives had changed for the better, and they couldn't be happier. 


	5. I'm sorry

"Alexander," Thomas said in a sing-song voice, creeping up behind the man and wrapping his long arms around his waist, resting his chin on Hamilton's shoulder and kissing his cheek gently.

"Piss off, Thomas." Alexander muttered angrily, trying to shoo Thomas away by attempting to pry his strong arms from his waist, but he had no prevail in doing so.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," Thomas said, almost whining as he pressed a few more kisses to his cheek and neck. "Forgive me?"

"What's the word for this?" Alexander mumbled, looking over at Thomas as his eyes narrowed. "No."

"Please," he drawled out, thickening his accent as he knew it made Alexander weak at the knees. Thomas grinned to himself as he felt a shiver run up his lovers spine. "I am sorry. Truly, I am."

"You forgot my birthday."

"I know, baby, I know I did." Thomas sighed, hugging him tighter as Alexander started to relax into him. "And I apologise. I forgot the twenty-eighth anniversary of the day the world sent an angel down from heaven. _My_ angel."

Alexander groaned lightly, turning his head to look at Thomas, who had the most innocent expression upon his handsome features with the biggest doe eyes he had ever seen.

"You are making it very hard to be mad at you," he said quietly, reaching a hand out to stroke Thomas's cheek before bringing their lips together in a soft, sweet and loving kiss, which Thomas eagerly reciprocated.

Upon pulling away, Thomas pouted, though it slowly turned into a smile as Alexander nuzzled his cheek.

"You aren't forgiven fully yet," he mumbled against his skin. "You need to prove how sorry you are."

"Oh?" Thomas smirked playfully, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Alexander rolled his eyes, smacking him on the arm.

"Not like that."

Thomas tutted pitifully.

"Use your words."

"I love you," Thomas started, rocking them both on their feet as he spoke into Alexander ear in the softest voice he could manage. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for forgetting that I have been blessed with the single most precious being on the earth and I couldn't even remember your birthday."

"Carry on." Alexander smiled, closing his eyes and leaning back against Thomas, who was repeatedly kissing his cheek.

"I wish that I could be a better me for you, because God knows you deserve the best of the best for what you have been through. I'm a mess, and I'm a very big mess, but this mess loves you endlessly, and is very sorry for forgetting." Thomas nodded, satisfied with himself when he saw Alexander's dreamy expression. "I love you, my beloved Alexander."

"Hmm," Alexander hummed happily. "I love you too, Thomas."

"Am I forgiven?"

Alexander thought for a moment before laughing lightly.

"Yes, darling. You are forgiven."

Thomas fist pumped the air and immediately brought their lips together in a passionate kiss, their tongues caressing one another's like a perfect dance. Without Alexander registering what he was doing, Thomas started to walk them back into the bedroom, and it was only when Alexander's back hit the bed that he noticed with a light hearted laugh.

"I have proven how sorry I am in words," Thomas started, pressing kisses to Alexander neck. "Now let me show you physically."

At the end of the night Alexander could safely say that Thomas was forgiven for forgetting his birthday, and for everything else that he may forget in the future, because _damn_...

Thomas Jefferson was a expert in love making. 


End file.
